Hammer Returns
Hammer Returns 15-16th August 1837 The city of Bowerstone was pulsating with the sound of people going about thier lives "Fish for sale." "The finest goods in all of Albion." came the shouts of the stall owners. It was surprising anybody could ga about their lives since the whole country was in the grip of a nationwide heatwave it was so hot that Bower Lake was nearly completly dry. "Its her mummy look, its the Hero Hammer." Everyone looked in the direction the little boy was pointing "Please people just go about your day and pay me no heed." Hammer said wipeing theb sweat from her face, she began to walk across Bower Bridge she looked around it had taken nine years but Bowerstone was nearly fully rebuilt. Hammer had not seen Bowerstone since Sparrow's coronation but had heard about the bandit attack and deversating fire that destroyed the entire city and surrounding forest. She walked into the entrance yard of the castle "Halt who goose there?" "Hammer couldn't beleave her ears was the guard really asking her to indentify herself "I said who goose there?" Hammer didn't answer. The guard followed by two others walked towards her "Come with us and hand over that weapon." Hammer did as she was told and they walked into the castle. Hammer noticed it was smaller than Castle Fairfax but a lot more brighter and luxurious. "Wait here and the guard accended the main stairs before dissappearing through an archway "You three are going to look really stupid in a few minutes." Hammer said. "Bring her up." said the guard who had returned. Hammer and the two guards went up the stairs and into the packed throne room. Everyone was trying to keep cool by fanning them selves. Hammer looked around at the people before looking infront of her for there was the King and Queen of Albion. Sparrow and Elizabeth's eyes widened when they seen who was being escorted towards them. Sparrow got up off the throne "Well if it isn't the Hero of Strength." He said looking from Hammer to the three guards "Go back to your posts." The three guards saluted and then left red-faced with embarrassment. "Sorry about that." Hammer smiled "Don't worry I just wanted to see thier faces when you greeted me." Sparrow looked at her "Nice to see things haven't changed, plaese take a seat I just have a few more things to sort out then me and you can catch-up." And they both took thier seats. A few hours later Sparrow and Hammer were in the castle war room "You know the one thing I never could understand was why didn't you ever trust anyone?" Sparrow asked Hammer "Because of you." "What do you mean me." He said a bit shocked "Well you trusted Lillieth, beliving she would lead us to Westcliff and instead she lead us to a hall full of Balverines." She said "Ok I'll give you that, I was to trustfull." And they both laught. Elvira and Elizabeth entered the war room "So what have you been up to Hammer?" Elizabeth said as she sat down. "Not much the monks in the north have no disbanded so I came back here after visting Oakfield." "How is things up in Oakfield?" Elvira asked "Great the towns grown and the Temple of Light has expanded again." There was a knock at the door "Enter." Sparrow said "You're majesty can I speak to you in private." Walter said "Of course please forgive me." Hammer looked at him "Duty calls and you're forgiven." "You're majesty." Sparrow looked at the young guard "You're one of the personal guards of Lady Anne Blacksmith." He said "What brings you to Bowerstone." The guard took a deep breath "I need to speak to the Queen." Sparrow turned around "Follow me As Sparrow returned Elizabeth looked at him "Whats wrong." Sparrow stepped to the side and revealed the guard "My Queen I bring news about Lady Anne of Driffield." Elizabeth looked at the guard "What news do you have from my grandmother." The guard looked at everyone "Lady Anne died last night. As Elvira escorted the guard to one of the guest rooms Hammer and Sparrow consoled the Queen "I can't believe she is dead." Eizabeth said crying "I wanted her to meet her great-grandchild." Elvira returned to the room "Elvira, could you order the lowering of all flags within the city and send out guards to do the same within all settlements of the kingdom." Sparrow said when he seen his friend at the door. Elvira nodded and left the room. Dark clouds had gathered over Bowerstone the flags had been lowered to half mast across Albion. Elizabeth was asleep but Sparrow was sitting at his desk he was writing out a notice. At the same time Elvira was walking through the market towards Old Town she arrived at the coffin makers "Miss Grey." "I would like you to make a coffin?" The coffin maker looked at her "Who for?" Elvira looked at him "Lady Anne Blacksmith." The coffin maker stood in complete shock "I will do my best." And he got to work. Elizabeth awoke to see Sparrow was gone. She got up and walked towards the desk and picked up the note My dearest Elizabeth I have traveled up to Driffield to oversee the preperations for you're grandmothers funeral I have left Elvira in charge untill I get back. She will be leading the royal court today. So I wll see you soon. Love Sparrow. Elizabeth got dressed and made her way to the throne room. As she walked in everyone looked at her Elvira walked towards her "You don't have to be here." "Yes I do it will keep my mind occupied" As Elizabeth sat on the throne the court began "Miss Grey. I am here to speak for the children of Albion who have no family I propose that an orphanage be built in Bowerstone Old Town." Elvira thought about the proposal for a minute before speaking "An orphanage will be built in Bowerstone." The crowd began to cheer. "Whos next Hubert?" Elvira asked "John Fitzgerald." A young man approuched the throne "You're majesty, Miss Grey. I'm here to propose that the old grass land in Old Qauter be transformed into a Garden of Rememberance for the victims of the grat fire and bandit attack." Elvira looked at the man "I have been looking at different locations throughout Bowerstone, so I will keep that location in mind." Sparrow's carriage arrived outside Blacksmith Manor "You're majesty, welcome." "Thank you my lord." Sparrow said to James as he entered the manor. "Would you like a drink?" James said holding a glass of whisky "I think I will." He took the glass and sat on the couch "How is Elizabeth doing?" "She's putting on a brave face but I know inside she is upset." Sparrow said "Where is Lady Annes body now?" James looked at Sparrow "She is lying in state in Avos Sanctuary." Sparrow nodded and took a drink. Elizabeth closed the door to the royal bedroom and began to cry. Elvira was in the entrance yard of the castle when Hammer approauched her "Where is Sparrow?" "He is in Driffield oversee preperations for Lady Anne's funeral." Elvira said "What are you waiting for." Elvira looked at the gates "I just sent a group of gaurds to Wraithmarsh." "Why whould you do that?" "I need to know if it still stands." She replied "What still stands?" Elvira remained silent "I'll take you're silence as none of you're business." Hammer said walking away. As the nobility left the castle Elvira had the main door locked and checked in on Elizabeth who hadn't left the room since the end of the royal court "Are you all right?" Elizabeth was sitting up in bed "I'm alright Elvira." Elvira smiled "Do you want me to close the curtains?" Elizabeth nodded as Elvira walked towards the windows "I have cancelled the royal court for tomorrow." "You didn't have to." Elizabeth said "I know but I think they will understand." She replied "Elvira I think im in labour." Elvira rushed to the queens side "Whats makes you think that?" Elzabeth threw the quilt from her "My water has broke." Elvira ran to the door and opened it "Get the queens lady in waiting and the chamber maids "Yes my lady." The guard said walking away. Hammer was asleep when one of the guards awoke her "Miss grey wants you in the royal bedroom." Hammer had no time to question the guard because he had already left the room. "Push Elizabeth I need you to push." "I AM PUSHING." Elizabeth shouted as Hammer entered the room "I can see the head and now its fully out." Elvira said wrapping the baby girl in a blanket "Elvira, whats wrong?" Hammer said as Elvira placed her fingers on the childs chest "No heartbeat." Elvira said covering the childs face "Miss grey I can see another head "Really." She said handing the baby to one of the chamber maids "Ok Elizabeth I need you to push again." "For Avo's sake." "Keep going keep going there we are." She said wrapping the baby boy in another blanket. "Its a baby boy." Elvira said handing the baby to Elizabeth "He looks just like Sparrow." She said looking at the baby in her arms "Elvira where is the other baby?" Elvira called over one of the girls holing the baby "She had no heartbeat, I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked at her baby daughters face "She's beautifull like a rose, thats her name Rose Anne Lionheart, Duchess of Driffield." "And you're son "Logan Sprrow Lionheart, Prince of Albion." Elvira smiled "Hammer send guards out across the Kingdom to announce the birth of Prince Logan and the birth and death of Princess Rose." Hammer nodded and left the room.